Ninjawa
by LadyGira
Summary: Mujeres empiezan a desaparecer en los tres mundos tras recibir una carta misteriosa. Koenma ordena al grupo de Yuske investigar el caso, ¿qué harán cuando sus chicas reciban esa carta? Más importante ¿Qué oculta Botan?
1. Chapter 1 Comienza el misterio

Ayame: Este es un fic de Botan y Kurama que ya conocian algunos. Solo que renovado Este...este los personajes no me pertenecen, hay algunos nuevos eso si.

Yuske:- ¬¬ Otra vez esto...

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Comienza el misterio.**

Una cálida mañana en el colegio.Kurama caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Acababa de ser trasferido a la escuela de Yuske pues según Koenma era mejor que los detectives estubieran juntos pues asi era más fácil contactarlos. Suichi no tuvo ningun problema al cambiar de escuela, se adapto de inmediato y soprendio a los profesores con sus buenas calificaciones.  
El caso es que Kurama ahora se dirijía hacia su salón sin darse cuenta de que Botan estaba detras de él.

- Ku...- la distraida de Botan recordo milagrosamente que asi no se llamaba en el mundo humano- Suichi...oye Suichi.

Sin embargo por alguna razón Kurama siguió caminando distraído. Botan se enojo entonces y le gritó al óido.

- !Oye, Kurama te estoy hablando!-

Fue cuando Kurama reacciono y al ver a Botan a su lado enojada gotita salio tras su cabeza y sonrió con nerviosismo.

- Perdon, ¿Qué sucede Botan? -

La peliazul suspiro y comenzó a explicar:

- Koenma tiene una nueva misión para ustedes-

- ¿Y por qué no le avisaste a Yuske directamente? - le preguntó curioso Kurama, sonrió al notar que Botan se sonrojaba en ese momento.

- Este...estaba ocupado- mintió rápidamente la peliazul, sin embargo no engañaba al kizune que se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de la joven - ¿Estas segura? - sus labios estaban a muy escasos centimetors. Botan se sonrojó y se aparto, Kurama desepcionado dijo:

- Descudia, les dire a los demás. Nos veremos en la azotea.

Y se marcha dejando a la peliazul pensativa y sonrojada.

No le costo mucho trabajo a Kurama encontrar a sus dos compañeros y con respecto a Hiei seguramente él ya estaría en el lugar indicado. Los tres amigos subieron a la azotea y en efecto ahi ya se encontraba Hiei cruzado de brazos.

- ya era hora-

- ¿Qué dijiste enano creido? - le reclamó Kuawabara y ambos empezaron a discutir.

Kurama da un suspiro mientras Yuske se recarga en la pared y dice:

-No tienen remedio-

- Qué raro que estén peleando- dijo una voz en el cielo, todos elevaron la mirada y se encontraron a Botan trepada en su tabla, la chica desendió con elegancia y se paro frente a ellos. Kurama se quedo en silencio obsevandola atentamente. Yuske preguntó :

- Oye Botan ¿Y qué ocurre?

Botan comenzó a expliacar la situación.

- La nueva misión es investigar sobre la misteriosa desaparición de mujeres del mundo espiritual y humano.

Todos miraron a Botan como si estubiera bromeando, todos menos Kurama ciertamente.

- Creí que era algo más interesante.- se quejo Yuske ante lo que Kurama le dijo:

- ¿Y qué pasaria si una de esas mujeres fuera Keiko?

Yuske se quedo pensativo y capto la idea. Kuawabara penso en Yukina y su hermana de inmediato y Hiei también pensó en Yukina por lo que preguntó:

- ¿ Y como desaparecen?

- Pues se primero se siente frió alrededor y un grito de terror y luego corres y encuentras un signo muy raro.-siguió explicando Botan.

¿ Podrías explicar como es el signo?- le preguntó Kurama entonces.

- Es una estrella y en el centro tiene un ojo rojo- concluyó la chica pero entonces recodó algo y agregó :- pero justo antes de desaparecer las chicas reciben una carta anónima.

-¿Y que dice la carta?- preguntó de nuevo Kurama.

- Nadie sabe ya que desaparece justo después de ser leída.-

Kuawabara se levantó entoncs decidido.

- Muy bien debemos evitar que las chicas lindas desaparezcan, no puedo permtiir que mi hermosa Yukina sea secuestrada- dijo y todos lo miraron con una gotita menos Hiei que lo veia algo enojado.

Entonces se habré la puerta repentinamente y llega Keiko muy enojada, ignora por completo a los demás presentes y se acerca a Yuske.

- Yuske Urameshi !Deja de enviarle a mis compañeras de clase cartas anónimas¡

¿Cartas anónimas?- preguntan todos los chicos a la vez. Keiko se percata entonces de sus presencias y al ver sus caras pregunta:

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran responder Botan cae de rodillas y empieza a temblar. Kurama de inmediato se acerca a ella y le pregunta preocupado:

- ¿Qué sucede Botan?

- Me acaba de llegar una de esas cartas- les muestra la carta que tiene en su mano.- ¿Qué hago? ¿La abro?

- Espera mejor la abro yo- le dice Yuske inmediatamente quitandole la carta de las manos. Todos los demás se acercan a ver la carta mientras Kurama sigue al lado de Botan.  
La carta dice lo siguiente:

Señorita Botan

pronto sufrirá un

accidente no puedo decirle

cual pero usted es

la siguiente victima.

La carta se quemo en las manos de Yuske y a Botan le entra un ataque de nervios.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? -

- Tenemos que encontrar al individuo que esta haciendo esto- dice seriamente al ver el estado en que estaba ella, no lo soportaba y menos dejaria que alguien la tocara con sus sucias manos.

En eso Keiko regresa corriendo, pues habia bajado a ver a sus amigas.

-Oigan mis amigas no están donde las deje solo hay una marca extraña en toda la pared-

Yuske y todos los demás bajan a ver la marca. Kurama se queda junto con Botan preocupado. Yuske lo llama y decide bajar deseando que nada pase. Keiko entonces le dice que ella cuidara a Botan. Kurama le agradece y baja. Cuando llega ve a sus amigos reunidos frente a un triangulo con un ojo rojo.

.- Kurama ¿Qué piensas de esto? ¿La has visto antes? - le pregunta Yuske. Kurama niega con la cabeza- ¿Y tú Hiei? - el chico de pelo negro tambien niega.

Entonces escuchan a Botan gritando en la azotea, de inmediato suben las escaleras siendo Kurama el que encabezaba la fila.

- ¿Botan? ¿Qué te pasa? - decia Keiko arrodillada abrazando a su amiga. Justo cuando estaban llegando los chicos un demonio salió detraz de ellas y con un brusco movimiento separo a ambas chicas. Yuske atrapo al vuelo a Keiko y la recargo en la pared. El demonio tenia un ojo rojo en forma de triángulo y una gran lengua con la que comenzaba a enrollar a Botan que se habia desmayado. Kurama saco su látigo de inmediato y fue a atacar a la criatura furioso. Hiei saco su espada y corto la lengua de la criatura, Kurama atrapo a Botan en brazos. Yuske lanzó su Reigan al mismo tiempo que Kuawabara se lanzaba con su espada de luz sobre aquella bestia, en cuestion de segundos la derrotaron.  
El demonio desaparecio dejando una marca en la pared.

- Asi que ese demonio deja la marca- dijo Yuske entonces, Keiko empezo a despertar y le preguntó a Yuske.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?

- Keiko pase lo que pase si recibes una carta anónima avísanos inmediatamente- le dijo Yuske seriamente. Kurama sostenia a Botan todavia inconciente con preocupación, Hiei tan solo miraba la situación y Kuawabara preguntó:

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Ura...- pero se vio interrumpido con la llegada de uno de los aprendices de Genkai- Señor Hiei, su hermana Yukina recibio una de las cartas anónimas.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó Kuawabara al instante, lo cierto es que ya sabia la verdad acerca de que Yukina era la hermana de Hiei, a Botan se le habia salido sin querer y Hiei estuvo apunto de matarla por suerte Kurama lo tranquilizo y Kuawabara prometió guardar el secreto.

- Tenemos que ir antes que pase algo- dijo Kuawabara sumamente serio.

- Si, ahora que ya sabemos el peligro devemos detenerlo- dijo Yuske también serio. - Keiko tú nos acompañaras- pues no queria dejar sola a la chica en esa situación tan peligrosa.

- Sí- respondió la chica de inmediato.

Llegan a la mansión de Genkai

- Que bueno que ya llegaron- los recibe Genkai. Hiei pregunta por su hermana.  
Yukina se asoma timidamente detras de la puerta, Hiei suspira de alivio.

- Yukina no te preocupes yo te protegeré- le dice Kuawabara decidido.

- Ni siquiera puedes proteger a una mosca- le dice Yuske bromeando. Kuawabara se molesta pero Yukina empieza a llorar de miedo y Keiko se le acerca.

-.Todo va a estar bien Yukina- le dice abrazandol

- Bueno ¿Y que vamos a hacer?- preguntá Yuske.

- Ahora yukina también esta en peligro- Hiei cierra el puño furioso.

Genkai dice entonces con calma.

- He creado un campo de defensa alrededor de ella, espero que sirva

- Tendremos que estar alerta- dijo Yuske mirando a Keiko. A su ves Kurama veia a Botan acostada en un futon de la habitación sumamente preocupado " _¿Por qué no despiertas? Quiero oir tu voz de nuevo " _piensa en ese momento.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos con el grito de Keiko, Yuske se volte a a verla preocupado y ve la carta en sus manos, se la arrebato y la hizo trisas.

-.Tendremos que proteger a Keiko y a Yukina- miro a Botan aun dormida- Y no sabemos si vengan de nuevo por Botan, hay que estar alerta.

Yukina entonces mira a Genkai y pregunta:

- ¿Oye Genkai y a ti no te ha llegado nada?

- a Genkai llegarle una carta jajá jajá- se comienza a reir Kuawabara. Genkai le da un golpe en la cabeza. En eso depronto las ventanas se rompen y varios demonios entran por estas. Las dos chicas gritan mientras Yuske, Kurama, Hiei, Genkai y Kuawabara comienzan a pelear contra los demonios.

* * *

Ayame: ¿Que les parece?


	2. Chapter 2 Secuestro y Oscuridad

Ayame: !Lamento mucho la tardanza! * esquiva sombrerazos* estaba en examenes u_u pero ahora estoy con más calma y voy a ponerme a actualizar estos y las otras historias.

Kurama:- ¬¬

Ayame:- T_T No me mates Kurama

Botan:- ¿Eh? -

* * *

**Capitulo 2 Secuestro y Oscuridad**

Tras una intensa lucha lograron exterminar a los demonios, o eso es lo que creían todos.

¿ están bien todos?- preguntó Yuske, y de inmediato corrió hacia donde se encontraban Yukina y Keiko, al verlas se alivio al igual que Hiei.

- ¿Ustedes se encuentran bien? - les preguntó Yukina acercándose. Noto que Hiei tenia una pequeña herida- ¿Puedo curarte? - le preguntó y antes de que Hiei pudiera responder comenzó a curarle la herida del brazo. Se hizo un silencio entre ambos que Kuawabara estuvo apunto de interrumpir pero Yuske le dio un codazo en el estomago.

- Así esta mejor ^_^ - sonrió Yukina mientras curaba por completo la herida de Hiei quien sonrojado dijo:

- Gracias- susurro por lo bajo. Yukina también sonrió dulcemente y se volteo. Entonces pego un grito que hizo voltear a los demás.

- ! Botan! !Botan, no esta!-

En efecto en el futon donde antes había estado Botan, ahora ya no estaba ella. Genkai entro por la puerta.

- Trate de alcanzarlos pero me distrajeron otros demonios- dijo preocupada- Kurama fue a seguirlos, iban rumbo a la ciudad.

- !Maldita sea!- dijo Yuske- Keiko quedate aqui - le ordeno seriamente y salio corriendo seguido de Kuawabara. Hiei quien se detuvo en seco unos instantes viendo a Yukina.

- Yo las protejo, descuida - le dijo Genkai provocando que se sobresaltara.

- Esta bien- se limito a decir y salio también siguiendo a Yuske y Kuawabara sin ver a la sombra que estaba recargada en un árbol.

- Que interesantes- susurró mientras sonreía misteriosamente.

En otra parte dentro de un tipo de mansión en el monte Funji.

Botan abrió los ojos algo confundida, vio el techo y dormida dijo:

- Cinco minutos más- se echo a dormir de nuevo acurrucada como un bebe, pero entonces salto rápidamente de la cama.

- ¿Cuales cinco minutos? ¿Dónde rayos estoy? - se preguntó alterada. Empezó a recorrer con la mirada la habitación buscando algún rastro conocido, sin embargo no encontró nada.

- Piensa Botan,la última vez fuiste atacada por un demonio, y de repente perdiste la conciencia, entonces....- un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo- !AHHHH, HE SIDO CAPTURADA! T_T SEGURO ME VAN A COMER!!!

- Tienes muchas energías - dijo una voz mientras reía. Botan paro su lapsus nervioso y se volteo a ver al hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Era un hombre muy hermoso, con pelo azul y una túnica negra y ojos rojos.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Botan.

El hombre no responde y le da la espalda dejando la puerta abierta. Botan discretamente lo sigue esperando lograr salir del lugar pronto para encontrar a sus amigos. Un nombre llega a su mente en ese momento entre todos sus compañeros.

- Kurama....- baja la mirada- por favor........sálvame....

En la ciudad Kurama sigue buscando el rastro de los demonios que se llevaron a Botan, sin embargo esos sujetos han planeado una buena estrategia plantando demonios en el camino para evitar que los encuentren. Kurama extermina a cada uno de ellos sin problemas, esta furioso por no haber podido proteger a Botan.

- Procura dejarnos algo Kurama- Kurama se detiene sin molestarse en voltear, pues sabe que Yuske y los otros ya lo han alcanzado.

- Kurama, se que estas alterado pero tenemos que buscar con calma- dijo Yuske acercándose a él- Aunque comprendo, si fuera Keiko seguramente yo estaría igual. Pero por eso vamos a trabajar juntos ¿vale?

Kurama agradeció con una leve sonrisa a Yuske por el apoyo mientras Kuawabara sonreía también. Hiei solo suspiro y dijo:

- ¿Y en donde vamos a comenzar? - preguntó, él también tenia deseos de encontrar a esos demonios, si se atrevían a tocarle un pelo a su hermana los desgarraría.

Entonces llego una mensajera del mundo espiritual, al estar Botan desaparecida tuvieron que mandar a otra persona.

- Soy Yika mensajera espiritual, Koenma sama desea verlos- dijo una chica rubia de ojos dorados vestida con un kimono parecido al de Botan pero este era naranja, montaba una tabla igual a la de Botan.

- ¬¬ En un buen momento- se quejo Yuske.

- Espero que tenga información de lo que buscamos- dijo Kurama entonces serio.

Una vez en el mundo espiritual.

- ¿En verdad Botan fue capturada? - preguntó Koenma en su forma chibi.

- ¬¬ Si ya sabes ¿Por qué preguntas? - dijo Yuske.

- Calma Yuske, ahora lo que importa es Botan- le dijo Kurama, pero él también lucia inquieto y en cualquier momento iva a explotar.

- Ya me lo temía- dijo Koenma mientras se quitaba su chupón y se volvía lo miraron confundidos y sin comprender.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Koenma? - le preguntó Yuske.

- Botan era el verdadero objetivo de esos sujetos- respondió Koenma.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE? - gritó Kuawabara.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Kurama se altero esta vez- ¿Hay algo que nos ocultaste sobre Botan todo este tiempo?- si no hubiera sido por que Yuske lo detuvo Kurama le hubiera saltado encima a Koenma.

- Es una larga historia- dijo Koenma- Si no se los conté fue por que la misma Botan me lo prohibió. Ella quería comenzar una nueva vida como mensajera espiritual, incluso llego a olvidarse de su propio pasado por voluntad propia. Todo iva muy bien y creí que ya no pasaría nada pero...

- Por favor explícanos todo Koenma- dijo Kurama un poco más tranquilo.

- Yo también quiero saber que ha estado ocultando Botan, no me parece justo que este sufriendo sola sin decirnos la verdad- dijo Yuske.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Botan? - preguntó Kurama.

- Sera un relato largo, así que por favor tomen asiento.- dijo Koenma mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, tres ogros entraron por la puerta cargando unos sillones, luego salieron.

Los cuatro detectives se sentaron en los sillones y observaron a Koenma.

- Todo empezó durante la Era Feudal en Japón, la familia Ninjawa, era una famosa familia de ninjas asesinos, pero también de hechiceros.  
Fue cuando uno de los miembros traicionó a todos los demás firmando un pacto con un demonio del Mekai, el trato era que si el hechicero lograba invocar al demonio y traerlo al mundo humano él le daría la inmortalidad a él y sus descendientes.  
El hombre logró la invocación rompiendo con el equilibrio, nos costo mucho trabajo volver a encerrar al demonio que causo caos aprovechando la guerra. Lo logramos gracias a la ayuda de uno de los descendientes del sujeto que había invocado al demonio. Por ese motivo el resto de la familia fue perdonado, sin embargo la inmortalidad que tenían seguía vigente por lo que se volvieron los primeros detectives espirituales.

Koenma hizo una pausa dejando a todos pensativos y en silencio. Fue Kurama quién rompió el silencio.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Botan?

- Ya iba a esa parte- contestó Koenma y continuó con el relato.

- Pasaron los años y los siglos, hasta llegar a la actualidad. Los tiempos fueron cambiando y ya nadie requería del servicio de los Ninjawa, por lo que se desintegraron y decidimos liberarlos de sus obligaciones pues ellos deseaban comenzar una vida normal. Los últimos descendientes eran una madre y sus queridos hijos, el padre había muerto en un accidente. Vivían en una mansión en el monte Funji y cada uno de ellos tenia una vida normal, hasta que nació la más pequeña de todos: Botan.

Todos soltaron un respingo de admiración pero no interrumpieron, dejaron que continuara con el relato.

- Ahí fue cuando las cosas se complicaron, el nacimiento de Botan fue el mismo día que el despertar del demonio. Los años pasaron y Botan ya tenia cinco años, sus hermanos la adoraban, pero su madre se fue dando cuenta de que el hermano mayor estaba siendo poseído por el espíritu de su antepasado que deseaba invocar al demonio de nuevo para traer caos a este mundo.  
Los poderes de su ante pasado eran demasiado para él, entonces sus hermanos se enfrentaron a él para tratar de controlarlo mientras su madre huía con Botan en brazos. Pero el demonio interno era demasiado poderoso por lo que derroto a sus hermanos y fue tras su madre y Botan, queria a la niña como sacrificio para invocar al demonio. Su madre murió y aventó a Botan a un presipicio para salvarla, ahi fue encontrada por los agentes del mundo espiritual que fueron a ayudar. La trajeron a mi y yo cuide de ella hasta que crecio lo suficiente, entreno sus habilidades y se volvio mensajera del mundo espiritual. Del resto de la familia se desconoce cual fue su destino. Eso es todo.

Koenma termino su relato dejando la habitación en silencio, todos permanecieron callados reflexionando cada una de las palabras de Koenma. Esta vez fue Yuske el que interrumpio el silencio.

- Eso quiere decir que el causante de todo esto deve ser el hermano mayor de Botan que la buscaba como loco ¿cierto? - le dijo Yuske seriamente a Koenma- Esto es mucho más grave de lo que imaginaba.

- Sera mejor que no perdamos más el tiempo, no quiero saber lo que ese bastardo piensa hacerle a Botan- Kurama se veia molesto, se levantó y miro a Koenma serio- Koenma ¿Tú sabes a donde devemos ir, verdad?

Koenma suspiro y Goki entró.

- Monte Fuji, en una mansión en medio del bosque- respondió Koenma - Sigan a Goki, los llevara directamente hacia ahí.

- Entiendo, vamos- dijo Yuske decidido y comenzó a caminar. Kuawabara sonrió también y lo siguio, sin embargo se detuvo en seco al ver que Hiei y Kurama no avanzaban , Kurama y Koenma.

- Koenma, una última pregunta- le dijo Kurama- ¿Por qué no nos contaste la verdad desde el principio? Habriamos actuado con más seriedad y protejido a Botan.

- Lo sé, cometí un error. No creí que las cosas se complicaran tanto- Koenma bajo la mirada y hiso una inclinación- Se los ruego, traigan a Botan sana y salva.

- ¿Eres conciente de que también le deves una explicación a ella? - le dijo Kurama friamente sin inmutarse. Koenma bajo la mirada todavia más.  
- La traere de regreso, eso te lo puedo asegurar- dijo Kurama con una voz más calmada y salio de la habitación ante el asombro de sus compañeros.

- ¿Son mis nervios o Kurama esta más tenso de lo normal? - preguntó Yuske.

- ¿Acaso sera que.......?- Kuawabara sonrió entonces - !Vaya, quien lo diria! !Nuestro Kurama se ha vuelto todo un hombre!

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Hiei

- ¿Qué no es ovio? !A Kurama le gusta Botan! - le respondió Kuawabara.

- Claro, eso explica todo - rió también Yuske.

- Lo que hace el amor- suspiró Koenma divertido también.

Entonces escucharon una voz que les gritaba.

- ¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE JUGAR? ! VENGAN PARA HACA O SE ARREPENTIRAN!

Los tres detectives sudaron y avanzaron hacia la puerta.

- Mejor vamos o Kurama nos mata.

- Si, creo que no es el momento de bromear - dijo Kuawabara.

-¬¬ Ustedes bromean todo el tiempo- dijo Hiei mientras los tres alcanzaban a Kuarama.

Algunos instantes después en el Monte Fuji

El bosque era espeso y enorme, además de que una niebla rodeaba ese bosque provocando que el equipo Urameshi se perdiera por completo, el bosque engañaba los sentidos de cual quier ser, ya fuera demonio o humano.

- !Maldita sea, hay demasiada niebla!- se quejó Yuske.

- ! No puedo ver nada!- gritó Kuawabara - !Eso duele!- dijo al tiempo que se estrellaba contra un árbol.

- Esperen - se detuvo en seco- Estoy pisando algo-

- !INVECIL ! ! FIJATE POR DONDE PISAS!- le gritó Hiei, pues Yuske habia pisado el pie de Hiei sin darse cuenta, es que la niebla era demasiada.

- Lo siento- se disculpo Yuske.

- ¿PODRIAN CALLARSE?- les gritó Kurama bastante alterado, estaba realmente impaciente por encontrar a Botan, lo único que la separaba de ella era esa niebla y no estaba de humor para soportar los juegos de sus compañeros.

- Dios mio que escandalosos- dice Kuawabara mientras avanza. En ese instante el suelo empieza a undirse arrastrando a los cuatro a un profundo agujero mientras una risa maquiavelica se escucha por todo el bosque.

Los cuatro caen al abismo. Cuando llegan al fondo solo pueden ver el cielo a lo lejos. Esta muy alto como para que puedan subir escalando, tenian que encontrar otra manera.

- ¬¬ Kuawabara ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas?- le dice Hiei

- ¬¬ ! No es mi culpa que hubiera tanta niebla, enano!- le respondió Kuawabara, molesto.

- ¬¬ Si no dejan de discutir, los desintegro- dijo Kurama friamente causando un escalofrio en ambos. Kurama estaba ahora en un modo oscuro y atemorizante.

- !Maldición, esto me desespera!- grita Yuske golpeando la pared, esta se hace añicos y muestra un tunel secreto.

- Bueno, ya solucionamos uno de nustros problemas- dice Kuawabara dandole unas palmaditas a Kurama en la espalda- Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a Botan, patear un par de traseros y salvarla.

- Yo no haria eso si fuera tú- dijo Hiei - Olvidalo- siguio caminando entrando al tunel pasando sobre un Kuawabara inconciente.

- Kurama es aveces oscuro- dijo Yuske con una gotita tras su cabeza arrastrando a Kuawabara. Kurama siguio también el tunel.

Siguieron el tunel hasta llegar a una habitación, siguen avanzando hacia la puerta cuando Kuawabara se detiene.

- Esperen, un poder espiritual muy fuerte se esta acercando.

- Tienes razón- dijo Yuske.

Se escucha una voz que retumba en las paredes.

- Bienvenidos a esta sala, pero me temo que para poder pasar uno de ustedes tiene que quedarse y vencerme. Los demás continuaran.

- Yo me quedare- dijo entonces Kuawabara.

La puerta se abrio automaticamente.

- ¿Estas seguro Kuawabara? No sabemos a que nos enfrentamos- le preguntó Yuske.

- Por supuesto, ustedes vayan a salvar a Botan, luego los alcanzo- sonrió Kuawabara- !Kurama sigue adelante y proteje a la bella Botan!

Los tres salieron de la habitación y siguieron por el pasillo dejando a Kuawabara atras.

- ¿A dónde llevara este tunel? - se preguntó Yuske.

- No lo sé- le respondio Hiei- Pero sospecho que a otro enemigo.

En efecto al llegar al tunel, otra voz se escucho repitiendo las mismas palabras que antes, esta vez Hiei decidio qudarse.

Kurama y Yuske continuaron con el camino.

- Solo quedamos nosotros, esto me da mala espina- dijo Yuske entonces- Es como si planeran desde un principio separarnos.

- Concuerdo contigo- dijo Kurama.

Llegaron al a siguinte sala, esta vez vieron a un joven de pelo rojo y ojos amarillos sentado.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Yuske.

- Soy Kaol, el guardían de las mujeres- ante sus palabras la habitación se ilumino mostrando toda una galeria de mujeres congeladas. Las mismas mujeres que habian sido capturadas, y estaban desaparecidas.

- Esto es horrible- se molestó Yuske- Kurama, yo me encargo de este sujeto-

- Entiendo, ten cuidado- dijo Kurama y continuo con su camino pasando al lado de Kaol, un escalofrio recorrio su espalda al ver como este sonreia al verlo pasar sin detenerse ¿Qué era esta sensación?

Kurama se quedo solo y continuo corriendo por los pasillos. Una voz en su mente le hablo

" ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?" preguntó la voz de Yoko.

" Tengo que encontrar a Botan" respondió Kurama

" ¿Porque la quieres rescatar? "

"Por que yo..."

" ¿Tú?"

"por que yo la amo"

" Yo también"

* * *

Ayame:- CONTINUARA !!

¿LOGRARAN RESCATAR A BOTAN? ¿QUIENES SERAN LOS OPONENTES DE HIEI, YUSKE Y KUAWABARA? ! Todo eso y más en el proximo capitulo!

Goki: - !Dejen sus reviews!


	3. Chapter 3 La Ira de Hiei

Hiei : ¬¬

Ayame: una gotita de nervios recorre su cabeza.

Yukina : ¿eh? o.o

* * *

**Capitulo 3 La Ira de Hiei  
**

La noche caía sobre el templo de Genkai, una figura salto hacia la entrada del templo, dentro Genkai se puso alerta sintiendo el peligro y les indico a Yukina y Keiko que se ocultaran. La figura fue más rápida y una fuerte ventisca de viento abrio las puertas derrivando a las tres.  
Tres demonios entraron y empezaron a atacar, Genkai hacia todo lo posible por defender a las chicas de esos demonios, la figura desconocida cruzo la defensa de Genkai y tomo en sus brazos a Yukina.

- !YUKINA!** - **gritó Keiko, a la vez que la chica se desmayaba y el sujeto desaparecia. Los demonios desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.  
**  
-** Maestra Genkai ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó Keiko acercandose a ella preocupada- Yukina...¿Por qué la secuestraron ? Además se supone que a mi tambien me llego la carta ¿No es verdad?

**- **Me temo que ese sujeto no tenia interes en ti Keiko, era Yukina quien le interesaba.

**- **¿Por qué razón?

**-** No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento- se levantó, uno de sus aprendices entro a gran velocidad asustado.

- Maestra ¿Esta bien?-

**- **Eso no importa ahora, quiero que llames a Koenma, necesito darle un mensaje a Yuske.

**  
**Kuawabara observó a su oponente con suma precaución, aun estaba oculto tras las sombras pero podia sentirlo cerca y no permitira que lo tomara por sopresa.

- No vale la pena- dijo entonces la voz- No tengo ganas de combatir contra ti, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- se dijo la voz y desaparecio del lugar dejando a Kuawabara en shock.

- ! ESTO NO SE JUSTO! ¿ACASO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE NO VA A PELEAR? - se quedo pensativo unos segudnos y se sento en el suelo- !SEGURO SE FUE CORRIENDO NO MAS DE VER MI GRAN PODER! - se empieza a reir como tonto y una gotita cae tras su cabeza.

- La verdad, creo que estoy salvado- se levanto rápidamente- !Espera, pequeña Yukina, pronto volvere a casa! !Junto con la hermosa Botan, ya lo veraz!

En eso sonó algo en su pantalón y se asusto demasiado. Saco una especie de espejo extrañado y entonces recordo que Yuske le habia dado el comunicador que él tenia por si llegaba a comunicarse Koenma.

En la pantallita aparecio el rostro de Genkai.

- ¿Qué ocurre maestra Genkai? - preguntó Kuawabara y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Han atacado el templo- contó Genkai- Y Yukina ha sido secuestrada.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿YUKINA? ¿SECUSTRADA?

- Tengo el presentimiento de que piensan utilizarla para chantajear a Hiei, date prisa y avisale.-

Pero antes de que Genkai pudiera terminar Kuawabara ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo alejandose de la habitación, en el camino varios demonios se le cruzaron y empezó a pelear furioso.

- !AGUARDA YUKINA, YO TE SALVARE!

Mientras tanto en la siguiente habitación, Hiei espera a que su oponente se digne a aparecer. Este sonrié desde las sombras y aparece por fin. Era un joven de pelo amarillo con los ojos grises.

- Mi nombre es Snaida, el guardián de esta habitación ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

- ¬¬ Hiei, y ya basta de estupideces, !Empezemos a pelear!

Snaida sonrió maliciosamente.

- Pero antes creo que te interesaría ver a una persona- ante el asombro de Hiei, Yukina apareció mágicamente en sus brazos y desmayada.

- Mientras ustedes estaban aquií, ataque la mansión de Genkai y secuestre a esta chica- sonrió, pero al ver el rostro frio y lleno de odio de Hiei dejo a la chica en el suelo automaticamente, pero aun asi sonrió.

- Acabas de jugar con fuego, te puedes quemar- sin duda Hiei iva a matar a este tipo aunque fuera lo único que hiciera en su vida.

En eso Yukina empezó a despertar, por lo que Hiei prestó su atención a ella, antes que a nadie, saltó y tomo a Yukina en brazos, alejandola de Snaida y recargandola en la pared cercana.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - ve a Hiei - Hiei san ¿En dónde estamos?

- ¬¬ Este bastardo te secuestro- le respondió Hiei mirando con ira contenida a Snaida que sonreía con burla.

- Dime pequeña korime ¿Recuerdas a tu hermano perdido?- una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por su rostro, Yukina se entristecio y Hiei enloquecio atacando a Snaida que esquivo su ataque.

- No se donde este- bajo la mirada Yukina.

- Al parecer murió-

- !No, no puede estar muerto!- Yukina empieza a llorar.

Hiei se lanzá contra Snaida con una espada de fuego echa por su you ki, Snaida detiene la espada con su mano, recita unas palabras y lanza a Hiei hacia la pared.

- ! Detente ! ! No sigas! - Snaida repetia con fuerza las palabras " Tu hermano esta muerto", Hiei se levantó del suelo a gran velocidad y se quito la banda de su cabeza.

- Vas a morir maldito- el ojo demoniaco se abrio.

Snaida sonrie y ataca a Hiei, Hiei esquiva el ataque.

- Preparate a morir- dice con frialdad.

- Ya veo, ese es el famoso tercer ojo- sonrié Snaida muy despreocupado.

Hiei empieza a elevar su energía espiritual con furia, entonces Snaida se quita su banda y le muestra que también tiene un tercer ojo. Hiei se queda sorprendido.

- ¿Qué rayos?-

- Quién te puso tu ojo, me lo puso a mi también - sonrió Snaida- Solo que este sabe leer el futuro.

- ¬¬ A mi no me importa lo que haga- sonrió Hiei sarcaticamente- Si predice el futuro ya ha de saber que vas a morir -

Hiei sigue elevando su energía espiritual cada vez más.

- Es por eso que traje a la chica, predecí que me enfrentaria a ti y el ojo me dijo que esta chica era una debilidad para ti.

- ¿Es por eso que la secuestraste? - sonrió Hiei - ¿Acaso ya sabias que no ivas a vencerme? Y por eso usas trucos tan sucios, que escoria.

Snaida se enfurecio ante esas palabras, pero luego se empezó a reir.

- !Ambos morian aqui!-

Se acercó a Yukina, y la miro a los ojos, de repente Yukina se paralizó y empezó a sudar.

Hiei estaba demasiado furioso por lo que ha ocurrido que su energía espiritual sigue aumentando y ha llegado a niveles extremos.

- ¿Qué le has echo bastardo?-

- Pronto morirá, en este momento se le acaba el oxigeno en 2 minutos, si no acabas conmigo ella morirá.

Hiei llega al límite.

- !Pero tú moriras primero! ! Koku- Ryu- Ha!

Un dragón negro sale de su brazo y va hacia Snaida.

- Justo lo que queria-

Recita otro hechizo que desvanece el dragón negro.

- ! Tendrás que usar más del limite para vencerme, ya que mi ojo es más poderoso que el tuyo!

- ¿Eso cres? - sonrié Hiei, Snaida entonces siente como otro dragón negro lo ataca por la espalda y lo lanza contra la pared.

- ¿Pero cómo...?

- He aprendido a lanzar dos, el primero es la carnada ye l segundo es el definitivo- sonrió Hiei, de inmediaot fue hacia donde estaba Yukina, la chica empezó a respirar con naturalidad.

Snaida sonrió.

- Sorprendente- sonrié con un rostro lleno de paz- Por fin pude cumplir mi misión, perdóname hermana Botan.

Esa revelación sorprende a ambos.

- ¿Hermana?- pregunta Hiei

- ¿Botan chan es tu hermana? - le pregunta Yukina asombrada.

- Es hermana de cada uno de los guardianes, pero mi hermano Hakio quiere su poder- baja la mirada- Yo solo quería protejerla y mis hermanos también- su rostro se pone serio- Por favor salven a mi hermana y detengan a Hakio- tras decir eso muere y desaparece.

- Entonces los hermanos de Botan del os que nos hablo Koenma sigen con vida- se dijo Hiei pensativo.

- Uno ya no- bajo la mirada Yukina con tristesa.

- Ese fue su deseo- dijo Hiei.

- A mi no me gustaria que mi hermano se sacrificara para salvarme, me doleria mucho- dijo Yukina.

Hiei iva a responderle cuando llego Kuawabara, que al ver a Yukina y Hiei corre hacia ellos.

- Yukina ¿Estas bien? - preguntó.

- Si, gracias Kazuma pero- lo miro - ¿Cómo supiste que me habian secuestrado?

- ! Mi intunción! !Recuerda que estamos unidos el uno al otro!- dijo Kuawabara sonriendo y sosteniendo los brazos de Yukina, Hiei quiso matarlo ahi mismo.

- ¬¬ ¿Entonces por que tienes el comunicador que te dio Yuske en la mano?- preguntó.

Una gotita resvalo por la cabeza de Kuawabara.

- u_u por que Genkai me lo dijo - miro a Yukina- Pero eso no importa ¿Dónde esta el tipo que te secuestro?

- Ya me encarge de él- respondió Hiei

Kuawabara se puso nervioso de nuevo.

- Pero bueno ¿Qué sucedio?

- Es una larga historia Kuawabara- l e dijo Yukina- Pero al parecer Botan es la hermana menor de todosl os guardianes ¿Verdad Hiei?

Hiei asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Quéeeee? - Kuawabara no salia de su asombro respiro ondo y dijo- Es mejor darnos prisa y avisarle a Yuske y a Kurama.

Los tres se dirijen hacia el siguiente nivel.

* * *

Kuawabara:-! Esto es injusto ! !Quiero mi abogado!

Ayame:- Lo siento Kuawabara, pero este capitulo es especial *_* para mi proximo fic

Yuske:- ¬¬ Ya quiero salir yo ¿No soy el protagonista?

Keiko:- Dejen sus reviews n-n


	4. Chapter 4 La Condición

Ayame:- ! Capítulo 4! *_*

Yuske:- Por fin aparezco.

Yukina : o.o sigo sin entender

Ayame:- ¿Qué no entiendes?

Yukina:- ¿Por qué fui secuestrada para chantajear a Hiei san?

Ayame:- Eso lo sabras pronto Yukina- sonríe- Ten paciencia.

Yukina :- n_n - se va.

Hiei:- ¬¬ ¿ a que te refieres con pronto?

Ayame:- *_* Es una sorpresa.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 La condición**

Los tres se dirigían al siguiente nivel. En el camino Kuawabara le preguntá a Hiei

-¿Por qué quería secuestrar ese tipo a Yukina?

- ¬¬ Trataba de chantajearme.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Kuawabara, llamando la atención de Yukina.

- ¿Sucede algo? -

- No, para nada ¿Verdad Hiei?

- Ha, bueno - sonrió Yukina.

- Tenemos que encontrar a Kurama y Yuske- dijo Hiei

-Espero que estén bien

- ¬¬ Por supuesto, son más fuertes que tú- Hiei miró a Kuawabara- ¿Cómo es que estas intacto?

Una gota de nervios apareció en el rostro de Kuawabara.

- Mi enemigo, huyó al ver mi gran fuerza.- dijo orgulloso.

- ¬¬ Seguro pensó que no valía la pena perder su tiempo contigo.

- ¿Qué dijiste, enano? -

Estaban apunto de pelear cuando Yukina se rió y ambos voltearon a verla.

- n_n Se ve que se llevan muy bien, me alegra eso- rió.

Ambos dejaron de pelar y se sonrojaron levemente.

- Bueno, hay que darnos prisa tenemos que encontrar a los demás- dijo Yukina con determinación dejando en silencio a los dos chicos.

Kuawabara mira a Hiei.

- ¿Acaso ya le dijiste que son hermanos?

- ¬¬ Por culpa de ese idiota, casi lo descubre, pero lo mate antes-

Una gota de sudor callo tras la cabeza de Kuawabara, y decidió no preguntar nada más.

Entonces escucharon adelante el sonido de una batalla, se apresuraron a avanzar y encontraron una habitación de espejos con varias mujeres dentro de ellas, en el centro de la habitación Yuske esquivaba las bolas de fuego que su enemigo le lanzaba. Este al ver entrar a los otros tres sonrió.

- ¿Qué ocurre Urameshi? - preguntó Kuawabara llegando a su lado.

- Este maldito es el causante de que las mujeres hayan sido capturadas, si lo derroto se van a liberar.- le contestó Yuske.

- ¿Enserio? !Entonces te ayudo!

Kaol sonrió para si mismo.

- Así que Snaida ha perdido- sus palabras eran frías pero su dolor se vio reflejado por unos instantes, pero entonces dijo con furia.- ! Yo me encargare de eliminarlos ! ! No permitiré que toquen a mi hermana Botan!

Yuske se asombro sin comprender.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Ante su sorpresa fue Hiei quien contestó.

- Entonces era verdad lo que Snaida nos dijo.

- ¿Quieres decir que los hermanos de Botan siguen vivos? ¿Son ellos los del relato?

- Correcto- contestó Kaol- Yo soy el menor de los cinco, y Botan es la más pequeña después de mi, por eso yo la protegeré a toda costa ¿Entienden?

- ¿Protegerla? ¿De qué ? - pregunta Kuawabara.

- ¿Eres estúpido? !De ustedes! Se que ustedes se la quieren llevar y no permitiré que eso ocurra- los miro con furia- He estado buscándola durante años y no dejaré que nadie más la lastime.

Tras decir eso una oleada de fuego lo rodeo y sacó volando a todos, Yuske se detuvo bloqueando con los brazos, Kuawabara se golpeo y luego se levantó y Yukina iba estrellarse pero Hiei la atrapa.

- Nosotros no le haríamos daño- dijo Yuske- Tienes que escucharnos..

- !Cállense! Ustedes no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que mi hermana ha sufrido.

Yukina miró a Kaol con tristeza, eso extraño al chico.

- Te pareces mucho a mi- le dijo ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kaol, disminuyo su ira, esa chica era pura y no podía ver maldad en ella, justo como su hermana.

- Yo también estuve sola durante mucho tiempo y buscaba a mi hermano. Entonces conocí a Botan y los otros, ellos me han estado apoyando mucho y estoy segura que algún día encontrare a mi hermano.

Hiei sonríe levemente.

- No dejare que se la lleven, es mi hermana ¿Acaso tú dejarías que le pasara algo a tu hermano, Yukina?

Yukina iba a contestar cuando una voz en las sobmras dijo:

- Kaol, detente, debes darte cuenta.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Yuske.

- Esa voz, me resulta familiar- pensó Kuawabara, y entonces recuerda- ! Por supuesto ! !Es la voz de mi oponente!

Hagen un chico de cabello plateado y ojos azules sale de las sombras.

- !Seguro viene a la revancha!- dice Kuawabara, pero Hagen lo ignora por completo y se dirige a Kaol.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que estos chicos no tienen malas intenciones?

- Pero ellos, se llevaran a Botan- contesta su hermano.

- Ya sabes que yo también sufrí mucho y estoy feliz de encontrarla pero......

Fue interrumpido por Yuske.

- No se de que rayos hablan, pero deberían como hermanos pensar en lo que Botan realmente quiere ¿No lo creen?

Ambos hermanos se quedan en silencio. Entonces Hiei se percata de que Kurama no esta ahi.

- Un momento ¿Dónde esta Kurama?

- Se adelantó- le dijo Yuske.

- En este momento debe estar en la caverna de las pesadillas- dice Hagen.

- No podrá salir de ahí - dijo Kaol.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es ese lugar ? - pregunta Yuske.

Respondiendo a esa pregunta, Kaol le dice:

- Dentro de ese lugar la mente se confunde y ve sus terribles pesadillas, tan reales que parecen de verdad. La gente pierde la conciencia y enloquece.

- ¿Qué? Entonces hay que darnos prisa e ir a buscarlo- dice Yuske, pero Hagen lo detiene antes.

- Si quieren salvar a su amigo, primero deben prometernos algo.

- ¿De qué se trata? - le pregunta Hiei.

- Nos ayudaran a vencer a Hakio y una vez arreglado el asunto, dejaran que Botan tome la desición de quedarse con nosotros o de ir con ustedes- dice Kaol

- Es muy buena idea- otra voz se escucha y una mujer muy parecida a Botan pero un poco más alta, de pelo negro y ojos azules llega.

- Narika- dice Kaol.

- Es una lindo rencuentro entre hermanos pero ¿Qué sucede con Kurama? - dice Hiei friamente.

- Por ahora primero debemos darnos prisa si quieren ayudar a ese chico, luego ¿Qué sucederá? Solo el destino puede responder esa pregunta.

* * *

Kuawabara:- *_* Es muy linda.

Yuske:- ¿Quién?

Kuawabara:- *_* Esa Neraka

Yuske:- n_n le voy a decir a Yukina-

Kuawabara:- !No, espera!

Ayame:- *_* Dejen sus reviews


	5. Chapter 5 La Cueva de las Pesadillas

Yukina:- T_T Ayame chan, eres muy cruel.

Ayame:- T_T Lo se-

Ambas se abrazan y lloran.

Kuawabara:- T_T Yo también quiero llorar !Pobre Kurama!

Kurama:- ¬¬ oigan estoy aquí-

Ayame:- !Kurama!- lo abraza- !Estas vivo!

Kurama:- O.o ¿tendría que no estarlo?

Botan:- ¬¬ Me estoy poniendo celosa.

Todos:- !BOTAN! !ESTAS VIVA!-

Botan:- ¿Eh? - se queda pensando- Upps-

Ayame:- #¬¬ Botan aun no puedes aparecer.

Botan: gomen u_u

* * *

**Capitulo 5 La Cueva de las Pesadillas**

Kurama camina por los pasillos, el camino le parece interminable y tiene la sensación de que la cueva se estaba volviendo cada vez más oscura impidiendo que viera con claridad. Se detuvo en seco tratando de encontrar un camino.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntó, quería salir de este lugar para encontrar a Botan lo más pronto posible. Todo ese tiempo ella les sonreía y estaba ahí para apoyarlos, cuando lucharon contra los cuatro demonios hizo lo posible por ayudar también. Durante el torneo estuvo ahí para apoyarlos y darles ánimos. Kurama recordó la vez en que Botan se había equivocado y había dicho la palabra fuego en la mansión, una de las razones por la que Kurama había decidido enfrentarse a Kaito en el juego de palabras.  
Cuando vio regresar su alma a su cuerpo y sonreír de nuevo se sintió contento. Fue la batalla contra Sensui, y luego él tuvo que retirase al Mekai, al estar solo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba, y cuando la vio en las gradas junto con Koenma se alegro mucho.  
Y ahora ella habia sido secuestrada, se juro a si mismo que no volvería a pesarle nada, la rescataría y no dejaría que nadie la tocara de nuevo.  
Pero estaba aquí en una cueva extraña, y no podía avanzar. Empezaba a desesperarse cuando una voz llamo su atención , una voz que se le hacia muy familiar.

- Kurama...- de las sombras salio Botan, de inmediato Kurama fue a abrazarla preocupado.

- Botan, ¿Estás bien? -

- Vengo a despedirme- dijo ella y empezó a llorar.

- ¿A despedirte? - sus palabras le dolían a Kurama, ¿por qué va a despedirse?

Entonces Botan empieza a sangrar, Kurama se queda en shock.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? -

- Mi destino es morir-

Antes de que Kurama pudiera reaccionar, el cuerpo de Botan explota y se desintegra, Kurama se queda algo traumado, trata de buscar una explicación.

- Esto no puede ser real, debe ser una ilusión- trata de calmarse pero la imagen de Botan sangrando le lastima.

-_ Es real_- dice una voz.

Kurama empieza a llorar.

- !Claro que no! !Esto no puede ser real!

_- Es la realidad, llegaste demasiado tarde para salvarla, es tu culpa.  
_  
- !NOOO! - grita Kurama tomándose la cabeza.

-_ !Ese era su destino, y tú no lo pudiste cambiar! _

- !Basta !

Otra voz hablo, esta era más dulce.

_- Kurama, esto es una pesadilla, busca dentro de tu corazón y podrás despertar._

_- !No le hagas caso! !Esto es real!_

_- Kurama, debes despertar, si no Botan volverá a llorar ¿Deseas eso? _

Entonces todo se nubla en la mente de Kurama y aparece tendido bajo un gran árbol de cerezo, a lo lejos ve a Botan llorando.

- Kurama, por favor despierta, eres mi única esperanza ! Kurama!

El jardín se rompe en mil pedazos y Kurama abre los ojos, ahí se encuentra rodeado por sus compañeros, cada uno de ellos suspiro aliviado.

- ¿Qué me ocurrió? - se levantó rápidamente- ¿Y Botan?

Fue Narika quien le respondió.

- Estabas en una pesadilla entre tú mente para despertarte pero la magia de este lugar aun era fuerte sin embargo al final parece que mi hermana intervino.

Kurama se sobresaltó al ver a Hagen, Kaol y Narika. Yuske se acercó a el.

- Deja que yo te explique todo.

Después de una larga explicación.

- Ahora entiendo- dijo Kurama un poco más relajado, pero sentía que habia algo más.

- ¿Disculpe señorita Narika? - se acercó tímidamente Yukina- ¿En dónde se encuentra Botan?

- Aun no han prometido lo que les dijimos- dijo Kaol antes de que su hermana le contestara.

- Espera, le diré a Kurama- Yuske se acercó a Kurama y lo apartó del grupo unos segundos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué promesa habla? - tenia que saber la respuesta, pero algo dentro de si sabia que no le iba a gustar.

- Kurama como sabes ellos son los hermanos de Botan y cuando termine esto...- Kurama cerro el puño nervioso- Botan tendrá que decidir si se queda con ellos o regresa a casa con nosotros. Es por eso que debemos dejar que ella decida sin presionarla ¿entiendes?

- Entiendo- juntos volvieron con los hermanos. Yuske les comunico que Kurama aceptaba la condición, pero Kurama solo se quedo en silencio pensando.

_" Pero ¿Qué pasara si decide quedarse con ellos? "_

La voz de Yoko le contestó:  
_  
" Se alejaría de nosotros"_

_" Pero no podemos presionarla a quedarse"_

_" Así es pero ¿Qué haremos si decide irse con sus hermanos? "_

_" ¿Pero qué tal si decide quedarse con nosotros? "_

_" Si no nos quedamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, ella no podrá elegir y nuestra pesadilla se hará realidad."_

_" Tienes razón"_

Kurama voltea a ver a los otros esperando movimiento. Los tres hermanos discutían alejados.

- No se que hacer, no podemos obligar a Botan a quedarse pero yo no quiero perderla- dijo Kaol.

- Ya lo sé, pero debemos dejar que ella decida.

- Antes que nada hay que salvarla- dijo Hagen seriamente- Dejemos de perder el tiempo.

- ! Es verdad ! ! Vamos a salvar a Botan! - dice Kaol decidido.

- ¿Ya nos podemos ir? - les pregunta Kurama perdiendo la paciencia.

- Estoy de acuerdo, vamos- dijo Narika y encabezo la fila seguida de sus hermanos, tras de ellos iba Yuske al lado de Kuawabara, Kurama solo y Hiei y Yukina al último.

- Descuida Botan, te salvare- susurró Kurama por lo bajo.

Una figura los ve agraves de un espejo.

- Ilusos ¿Piensan que pueden llegar asi de facil hacia mi? - sonríe y empieza a reírse, tras de él Botan llora, esta muy pálida, y esta atada a una extraña máquina.

- !KURAMA! ! AYÚDAME! -

Grita con fuerza y pierde el conocimiento mientras Hakio continua riendo maliciosamente.

* * *

Kurama:- ¬¬

Ayame:- T_T

Yuske:- u.u

Ayame:- Faltan solo dos capitulos ¿Qué ocurria? ¿Lograran salvar a Botan ? ¿Y cuál sera la desición de esta? ¿Se quedara con sus hermanos o regresara a lado de sus amigos? ¿Qué hara Kurama? ¿Qué hara Kaol?


	6. Chapter 6 Los cuatro túneles

Ayame:- !Ya esta aquí el siguiente capitúlo! **  


* * *

Capitulo 6 Los Cuatro Túneles **

Narika dirigía el grupo, los demás caminaban tras de ella. Kuawabara no dejaba de mirarla con corazoncillos en los ojos mientras Kaol lo miraba con cierta desconfianza. Yuske pareció notar eso por que jaló a Kuawabara para que se calmara, a ese chico no parecía gustarle la presencia de los detectives y empeoraba la situación si se hablaba sobre Botan o Narika. Era demasiado sobre protector de sus hermanas. Hermanos, ese tema parecía estar de moda últimamente. Que Yuske recordara él era el único además de Kurama que no tenía hermanos o hermanas. Hiei era el hermano de Yukina, aunque no quisiera decírselo, Kuawabara tenía a Shizuru y ahora Botan resultaba que tenía a estos hermanos. Solo falta que él se entere que tiene un hermano perdido y ya sería el colmo. Aunque contando que descubrió que su padre era el rey de los demonios, no sería nada raro encontrarse con un hermano.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas Urameshi? - le preguntó Kuawabara interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- No, nada- dijo Yuske con una gota tras su cabeza.

Continuaron con su camino a través de los túneles siendo guiados por Narika, fue entonces cuando se detuvieron en medio del camino. El equipo Urameshi miró sin comprender, fue hasta que Narika con magia iluminó el camino cuando vieron cuatro túneles, cuatro diferentes caminos.

- Tendremos que dividirnos en grupos de dos dijo inmediatamente Narika mirando a sus hermanos y al grupo de detectives.  
Antes de que alguno pudiera hablar Kurama dijo:

- Yo iré por el primer túnel- les dijo y se adelantó sin esperar respuesta, sin duda alguna estaba demasiado nervioso y quería encontrar a Botan lo más pronto posible.

- Yo voy con Kurama- les dijo Kaol llamando la atención de sus propios hermanos. Narika se acercó a él y le advirtió con frialdad.

- No vayas a empezar a discutir con él, recuerda que prometimos que Botan iba a decidir. Si me enteró de que discutiste con él me encargare de castigarte- una sonrisa siniestra cruzo el rostro de Narika.

- Ya entendí el mensaje, no tienes por que amenazarme- se quejó Kaol y entró por el primer túnel, donde tarde o temprano alcanzaría a Kurama.

El resto se quedó en silencio. Hagen fue el que habló entonces:

- Yo iré con Yuske por el segundo túnel ¿No hay problema, verdad?

Yuske negó con la cabeza, se volteó a ver a sus compañeros.

- Nos vemos al otro lado, traten de sobrevivir ¿Vale? - miro a Kuawabara- Y tú no hagas ninguna tontería.

- ¬¬ !Lo mismo te digo Urameshi!

Yuske sonrió y entró junto con Hagen al segundo túnel.

Hiei se acercó a Yukina entonces.

- Yukina quiero que te quedes aquí, puede ser peligroso.

- Mala idea Hiei- le dijo Narika- Si se queda es probable que no vuelvas a verla.

- ¿Por qué? - dijo entonces Hiei, esperando que fuera una broma de mal gusto, si así lo era juraba que iba a matar a esa mujer aunque fuera la hermana de Botan.

- Una vez que alguien es abandonado en este lugar cosas terribles le pasan y cuando la encuentran ya esta muerta solo encuentran un cadáver vació

Yukina tembló y Hiei se acercó a ella.

Narika sonrió algo divertida, sin duda ellos dos irián juntos de eso no había duda. Hiei se negaría a que Yukina fuera con otra persona que no fuera él. Así que a ella le quedaba Kuawabara.

- Yo iré con usted, hermosa dama- dijo Kuawabara con sus ojos brillosos. Hiei lo llamó tonto por lo bajo pero Kuawabara estaba tan enamorado que ni le prestó atención.

- Qué me queda- suspiró Narika- !Vamos, y date prisa!- continuó su camino rumbo al tercer túnel, seguido de un enamorado Kuawabara, quien se detuvo en seco.

- !Hiei ! !Más vale que cuides bien a Yukina! !Si me entero de que algo le pasó, no te lo perdonaré!- tras esas palabras siguió a Narika por el tercer túnel dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

. ¿Entonces? ¿Me quedo esperando aquí? - preguntó Yukina.

Hiei preocupado por lo que dijo Narika dice:

- No, tenemos que ir juntos.

Toma la mano de Yukina y ambos avanzan por el túnel. Yukina se pregunta a si misma el motivo por el que Hiei estaba tan atento con ella últimamente. Recordó aquella vez en la que golpeo con tanta ira a Tarukame, si no fuera por que ella se lo rogó sin duda lo hubiera matado. También estaba el caso en el que casi le cae una roca encima, él fue el primero en saltar a ayudarla. ¿O tan solo sería su imaginación? ¿Por qué tenia un extraño presentimiento?

Kurama camina por el primer túnel al lado de Kaol, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué ocurrirá si decide quedarse con ellos? _Se pregunta Kurama mientras camina por otro lado Kaol hace lo mismo.

_Èl es Kurama, él que está enamorado de mi querida hermana ¿Será capaz de cuidarla si decide irse con èl?_

_¿Qué ocurirá?_

_¿Será capaz de cuidarla?_

_Yo no quiero que ella se quede con sus hermanos._

_No quiero perder a mi hermana otra vez_

_Pero no puedo presionarla._

_No debo obligarla, pero..._

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_! Ya se! ! Debo advertirle a él que si se atreve a dañarla lo perseguiré hasta la muerte._

Kaol se detiene y Kurama le preguntó.  
_  
_- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Escúchame bien, por que no lo repetiré- Kaol lo miró con suma seriedad. Kurama en respuesta lo observó con calma.

- No sé aun que decisión tome mi hermana pero en caso de que decida irse con ustedes, lo cual espero que no se así - una profunda tistrsa se vio reflejada en sus ojos. Kurama solo espero con paciencia a que terminara de hablar:

- Prométeme que la cuidaras y si te atreves a lastimarla-

Kaol tomó con fuerza a Kurama del cuello y lo arrinconó contra la pared. El kitzune no se molestó en defenderse, en ningún momento su expresión de calma se trasformó.

- !No dudare en matarte con mis propias manos! ¿Entendiste? - le dijo Kaol furioso.

- Si, claro- respondió Kurama con calma.

- !Dilo con la verdad! Desde que te vi entrar supe que tú eras el insensato que trataría de alejar a mi hermana de mi- un intenso odio brilló en los ojos de Kaol, de todos los detectives espirituales Kurama era al que odiaba más. Eran celos de hermano, como decía Narika, pero a él no le importaba lo que pensara el resto, él quería a su hermana Botan a su lado, y no iba a permitir que un desconocido se la arrebatara.- !Eso es algo que no puedo tolerar! - dijo con furia apretando más el cuello de Kurama.

- Claro- respondió Kurama con tranquilidad sin importarle ser ahorcado por Kaol. El tiempo apremiaba y Botan estaba cada vez más en peligro, pero primero debía solucionar el problema con su hermano, antes que nada.

- !Basta! - explotó Kaol ante la calma del pelirrojo- !Basta de decir sí, claro! !Ya me estás hartando! - apretó a Kurama contra la pared con más fuerza- !Se perfectamente que la amas y planeas alejarla de mí !

Kurama esta vez respondió con frialdad.

- Nadie te pidió que vinieras conmigo- Él también estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero no quería discutir con Kaol cuando Botan estaba en peligro todavía, tal vez cuando terminara todo esto ambos discutieran, aunque el lo deseara sabia que Botan sufriría si los veía pelear por ella. Ella no era ningúna clase de premio que había que ganar, no se comparaba con ningún objeto inserbible ni con la más hermosa de las gemas. Era ella simplemente, y eso era algo que Kurama adoraba. Sus ojos brillaron llenos de energía.

- El que no entiende eres tú- le dijo a Kaol quien pareció soltarlo al ver esos ojos llenos de esperanza y deseo de proteger a su hermana.

- ¿No comprendes el porque quiero salvar a Botan?

Kaol se queda callado sin saber que decir. Kurama lo empuja, se libera de él y continua caminando por el túnel. Ahora no importaba esa maldita discusión. Lo más importante era Botan, por ella pasaría hambre días en un desierto si era necesario para salvarla de los ladrones del desierto, era capaz de ir a la propia luna para traerle un pedazo. Iriá a cualquier lado por ella. Aún no comprendía del todo como fue que se enamoró de ella, simplemente de pronto sucedió y no lograba entenderlo. Supusó que no había una explicación lógica para el amor, y no le importó saber la razón, solo le interesaba ella y nada más.

Kaol vio como se alejaba Kurama. No le agradaba ese chico pero en sus ojos vio esperanza y deseo de proteger a Botan. El kitzune quería proteger a Botan sobre todas las cosas al igual que él, la veían de distintas maneras, él como hermano y Kurama como su amada. No importaba las razones, ambos querían salvarla y mantenerla a salvo de todo mal. Kaol avanzó por el túnel y alcanza a Kurama, sin detenerse le dice:

- Démonos prisa- le dice mientras se va. Kurama se queda pensansando y suspira.

- No lo entiendo- murmura para si. Su rostro se trasforma a uno serio y continua su camino. Ahí adelante estaba Botan, podía presentirlo y deseaba que la pesadilla que vió en el tunel no se hiciera realidad, por que sin duda se volvería loco.

Yuske golpeó a los demonios una vez más. Al parecer les había tocado el túnel más complicado de todos. Los demonios salian por doquier, pero por desgracia para ellos les tocó enfrentarse a Yuske Urameshi y había que admitir que Hagen tampoco era nada malo en los combates.

- Hacía mucho que no peleaba de esta manera- dijo Yuske emocionado- Ya necesitaba un calentamiento.

- Eres todo un fanático del combate ¿Verdad?- sonrió Hagen mientras caminaban dejando atras a los cadaveres de aquellos demonios. Seguramente encontrarían en su camino a más, o si la suerte les sonreía ya no los molestarían. - Oí los rumores de que derrotaste a Toguro en el torneo, además de encargarte de Sensui.

Yuske se sonrojó levemente. ¿Tan famoso era?

- Por cierto- dijo depronto Hagen- En cuanto termine esto prometo devolver a las mujeres a la normalidad. Continúan atrapadas por el poder de Hakio, para liberarlas hay que derrotarlo y ...- se detuvo en seco- Realizar otra cosa, pero yo me encargaré de eso.

Yuske dudo unos segundos desconfiando de Hagen. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba aquel sujeto? Teniá la sensación de que se llevaría una sopresa no muy agradable. Era mejor darse prisa, por el bien de Botan.

Narika estaba de bastante mal humor, además de tocarle con Kuawabara, se habían cruzado con uno que otro demonio. Por suerte para ella no había tenido que mover ni un músculo, Kazuma se había encargado de eliminarlos mientras girtaba " El poder del amor". Narika seguía preguntandose como había acabado con ese tonto. Lo cierto era que ese chico tenía una buena percepción espiritual, no era tan tonto como lo pintaban.  
Kuawabara le sonrió diciendole que ya se había encargado de los demonios. Narika suspiró y continuaron con su camino.

- Dime algo Kazuma, ¿Puedes sentir al resto? - le preguntó Narika entonces mientras caminaban. Kuawabara se detuvo en seco y cerró los ojos. Busco las presencias de sus compañeros y las detectó al lado de la de los hermanos de Narika.

- Sí, todos estan bien- le respondió entonces. Narika se sostuvo la barbilla unos segundos.

- ¿Y a Botan? ¿Crees que puedas sentirla?

- Lo intentaré- Kuawabara volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se concentró en la presenciá de Botan, al principió se cruzo con las del resto pero entonces la descubrió. Alarmado sintió dolor al percibir que la presencia de Botan era demasiado débil, ese bastardo algo le había echo pero entonces sintió una presencia maligna que causo que abriera los ojos y callera al suelo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - le preguntó Narika preocupada entonces- ¿Qué viste?

- Botan esta débil- explicó Kuawabara, se limpió el sudor de su frente- También sentí una presencia maligna, tuve que alejarme antes de que me descubriera.

- Así que ya empezó- Narika cerró el puño furiosa- !Hay que darnos prisa! !Vámos, Kuawabara!

Hiei camina al lado de Yukina mientras sostiene su mano. El camino era algo dificíl, peor él se encargaba de ayudar a Yukina, le importaba poco que se tardaran horas ahí dentro entonces Yukina se detiene y baja la cabeza triste.

- ¿Qué ocurre...her..- se detiene en secó- Yukina?

- Déjame aquí, debes darte prisa para salvar a Botan.- la korime responde. Hiei se planta frente a ella y cruza los brazos mirándola seriamente.

- No lo haré- la miró - Si voy, vas conmigo.

Yukina bajó más la mirada.

- Pero tú eres muy rápido y podrás salir. Por mi culpa estas perdiendo el tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Hiei cargó a Yukina en brazos. Ella va a protestar pero Hiei le dice:

- Así iremos más rápido.

La korime se sonroja ante aquello mientras Hiei avanza a gran velocidad cargando a su hermana en brazos. La iba a proteger, a como de lugar.

Kurama y Kaol llegan al final del túnel. Ven con horror una gran habitación, en medio una extraña máquina está ubicada. No ven rastro de Botan por ninguna parte, sin embargo una voz se escucha en ese momento:

- Kaol ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme?

- !Sal de dónde estés Hakio!- ruge Kaol aumentando su poder. Kurama prepara una rosa, mientras mira a la oscuridad. La silueta de un hombre aparece en las sombras, Hakio sonríe maliciosamente. Kurama y Kaol miran con horror el cuerpo de Botan en sus brazos, casi sin color.

- ¿Qué rayos hiciste? - gritó Kaol con furia.

Hakio se limitó a sonreir maliciosamente. De repente abrió mucho los ojos, con sopresa.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? - Hagen apareció junto con Yuske. Al parecer Hakio no contaba en que ellos llegaran, había subestimado la fuerza de ambos, no debío enviar a esos demonios de tan baja categoría. En la habitación se sintieron dos presencias más.

- ¿Qué sucede Hakio? ¿Pensabas que moriríamos con tanta facilidad? - le dijo Narika llegando con Kuawabara- Creo que me subestimas mi querido hermanito.

Hakio la miró llena de ira, por culpa de esa perra había fallado la ilusión de la cueva de las pesadillas, un segundo más y habría matado a Kurama. Ese chico peli rojo era peligroso, era el único que podía liberar a Botan de la pesadilla en la que se encontraba, y por el bien de su plan era algo que no podía permitir.

- Ya estoy aquí- dice otra voz. Hiei entra en escena cargando a Yukina. Hakio estaba en aprietos, debió calcular las cosas con más cuidado, tendría que haber eliminado a los demás hermanos de Botan uno a uno como lo hiso con su madre. Jamás creyó que lo traicionaran, pensó que los tenía a la palma de su mano. Lo habían engañado y eso lo enfurecía.

- Ahora- Narika avanzó unos pasos sorprendiendo a Hakio quien esquivo su ataque soltando a Botan, la chica sostuvo a su hermana y la acercó a donde estaba el resto.

- Pagaras muy caro - continuó Kaol mientras avanzaba hacia él con furia. Hakio chasqueo los dedos y varios demonios apareciéron de nuevo. El equipo Urameshi empezó a atacar junto con Hagen y Kaol. Narika atendía a su hermana Botan con ayuda de Yukina. Kurama permaneció a su lado, no iba a distraerse de nuevo en batalla, no cometería el mismo error. Al ver el rostro de terror de Narika preguntó:

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Me temo que yo ya no puedo hacer nada- cerró su puño- Solo nos queda una última alternativa...

CONTINUARA...............

* * *

Ayame:- *_* Continuará......!No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

Yuske:- ¬¬ La amenazan y se pone a trabajar.

Ayame:- *_* Últimamente estoy muy inspirada- baja la mirada- Tendré examenes así que pido su paciencia.


	7. Chapter 7 Despedida y sacrificio FIN

Ayame:- !Último capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Despedida, Sacrificio y Final.**

La situación empeoraba cada vez más. Los demonios atacaban al grupo mientras Hakio lanzaba esferas de energía a diestra y siniestra. Todos estaban luchando como podían al tiempo que esquivaban los ataques de los demonios y de Hakio, todos menos Kurama y Narika que estaban apartados atendiendo a Botan. La chica lucía sumamente pálida y si no hacían algo probablemente muriera. Yukina también ayudaba a curar a Botan, pero el problema era interno, la chica estaba teniendo pesadillas que no le permitían despertar de su sueño.  
Narika analizó la situación de Botan, a ese paso era un echo de que su hermana iba a morir, por eso tomo una pulsera que tenia en su mano, se la quitó y se la entregó a Kurama.

- ¿Por qué me la das? - le preguntó sin comprender pero la tomó, esa pulsera radiaba una extraña energía que le resulto familiar. ¿Acaso Narika había utilizado la pulsera para salvarlo de la cueva de las pesadillas?

- Pontelá y piensa en Botan- le dijo seriamente Narika- Eres el único que puede salvarla, entraras en su mente y deves traerla de vuelta, date prisa pues tu tiempo es corto y no creo que podamos resistir mucho tiempo.

Narika se acercó a Yukina y la miro con seriedad.

- Nosotras dos crearemos una barrera mágica para proteger el cuerpo de Botan y el de Kurama, tenemos que hacerlo sin que Hakio se de cuenta o será demasiado tarde. Hay que aprovechar que esta distraído peleando con mis hermanos.

- Entendido- Yukina dispuesta a ayudar se acercó a Botan y empezó a formar una barrera mágica alrededor de la chica. Narika se giró a ver a Kurama- ! Date prisa, nosotras nos encargaremos del resto!

Kurama no dudó un segundo más y se puso la pulsera. Cerró los ojos y pensó únicamente en Botan, su sonrisa, sus lágrimas, su figura, todo lo que veía Kurama era únicamente la figura de ella. Abrió los ojos y se vio rodeado de un lugar lleno de flores, bajo un árbol de sakura. Empezó a caminar y entonces una especie de hada de luz apareció frente a él, la esfera radiaba pura luz, unas alas salian detrás de ella {como el hada de zelda}

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? - preguntó el hada, su voz era dulce y agradable. No tenía malas intenciones, o eso es lo que pudo percibir Kurama. El chico respondió con calma:

- Vine a salvar a Botan, así que déjame pasar.

El hada revoloteó sobre su cabeza y dio algunas vueltas al rededor de él como si fuera parte de algún tipo de rito para dejarlo pasar. Kurama no se movió en ningún momento, tan solo espero a que el hada de luz terminara.

- Veo determinación en tus ojos- dijo - Pero para poder pasar tienes que pedir un deseo positivo.

Kurama se quedó pensativo, lo meditó unos segundos. El deseaba sobre todas las cosas que Botan estuviera bien, pensó en pedir que se quedará a su lado, pero sabía que ese deseo sería egoista. No podía pedir eso, tan solo la seguridad de Botan.

- Deseo con todo mi corazón que Botan esté bien, si le pasa algo no se que haría- le dice Kurama al hada. Ella empieza a revolotear de nuevo alrededor del kitsune, tras unos segundos que le parecieron eternos a Kurama, el hada se detuvo.

- Sigue ese camino y encontraras a Botan.

Tras el hada un sendero apareció de la nada, guiaba a un camino oscuro. Kurama se estremeció, no por miedo si no por que Botan estaba en ese camino oscuro, sufriendo. Tenía que ir por ella aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Se prometió que la iba a proteger y no le importaba nada más que ella.

- Entiendo muchas gracias pero...¿quién eres? - El hada lo tenia bastante intrigado. Había escuchado anteriormente sobre las hadas de luz, eran espíritus de personas de buen corazón que habían ascendido a un grado mayor en el alma. En vez de quedarse en el mundo espiritual viajaban tanto al mundo humano como demoníaco para guiar a las almas por el buen camino. Existían varios tipos de ellas, e incluso algunas habían sido corrompidas por la oscuridad. Pero en este caso era la de un hada pura. La pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Kurama era ¿Quién era esa hada? ¿Y por qué estaba en la mente de Botan? No muchas hadas de luz tienen el poder de entrar en las mentes, al menos que esa mente sea de una persona cercana, por lo tanto esa hada tenia que tener relación con Botan.  
El hada revoloteo de nuevo a su alrededor y dijo:

- Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo- antes de que Kurama pudiera preguntar algo más, el hada desapareció. Kurama siguió el camino que había entre las flores hasta que empezó a cambiar el paisaje a uno oscuro, seco y solitario. Kurama sintió un frió intenso como si se encontrara en el reino del hielo, pero no había nieve. Continuó caminando aterrado de la posibilidad de que Botan estuviera en algún lugar de ese aterrador lugar, a Kurama no le molestaba, ya había presenciado lugares como ese miles de veces pero sabía que a Botan no le gustaban esa clase de lugares.  
Fue entonces cuando la vio, estaba sentada llorando rodeada de espinos. Kurama sacó su látigo y corto los espinos, luego se acercó a Botan y la abrazó con fuerza. La tenía ahora a salvo, no iba a permitir que nada le pasara. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, angustiado vio el rostro de desesperanza de Botan y eso lo destrozó.

- Botan ¿Estás bien? - esa fue una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que no estaba bien, ella sufría por completo. Se sentía inútil en ese momento, debió haberse dado más prisa y salvado. Por su culpa Botan estaba en ese estado. No perdonaría Hakio bajo ningún concepto.

- Kurama..¿Estás vivo? - tartamudeó Botan con una voz cansada- En mis sueños veía a todos muertos.

Kurama la abrazó con fuerza, le destrozaba el alma verla de esa manera. Acarició su cabello con delicadeza y la miró a los ojos.

- Solo ha sido un sueño, todos estamos bien.

Botan comenzó a llorar con mayor intensidad. En su rostro se podía ver miedo, confusión y duda.

- Tengo miedo de regresar, tengo miedo de herir a alguien.

- Botan...- dijo Kurama mientras tomaba su rostro con su mano - Entiendo por lo que haz pasado pero aveces hay cosas malas que deben pasar para que pase algo bueno, deja de vivir en el pasado, yo viví mucho tiempo en eso y sufrí mucho, pero mis amigos me enseñaron el verdadero sentido de la vida, también mi madre y familia, y tu Botan.

La peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de Kurama. Él estaba demasiado cerca de ella y eso la hacía sentir muy bien, ese miedo que tenía se iba esfumando poco a poco.

- Volvamos - dijo Kurama levantándose y extendiendo la mano a Botan para ayudarla a pararse. - Todos estaremos contigo y enfrentaremos los problemas, como siempre lo hemos echo.

Botan tomó la mano de Kurama sonrojada. En ese momento los dos brillaron con intensidad saliendo de ese solitario lugar y volviendo al campo de batalla. Hakio al ver a Botan bien al lado de Kurama casi le da un infarto.

- !Kurama, lo logró!- gritó Yuske con alegría mientras golpeaba a los últimos demonios que quedaban. El plan de distraer a Hakio mientras Kurama liberaba a Botan había funcionado a la perfección. El único que no parecía muy alegre con la sopresa era Hakio.

- Imposible ¿Cómo? - se repetía a si mismo. Narika le sonrió con burla por unos instantes y comprendió todo. Había sido esa perra de nuevo, Narika era demasiado peligrosa con su habilidad de dominadora de los sueños, siempre se metía en lo que no le importaba, salvo a Kurama en la cueva de las pesadillas y peor aún le dijo como podia rescatar a Botan. Eso lo estaba poniendo furioso sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, ya había conseguido de la chica lo que necesitaba. Ahora solo era cuestión de matarla y por fin lograría liberar su poder.  
Todo sucedió muy rápido, Hakio se lanzo contra Botan antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar entonces alguien se interpuso entre Botan y la espada de Hakio y antes de morir le enterró su propia espada a Hakio, todos miraron asombrados al que caía.  
Kaol callo sin vida ante el terror de sus hermanos, Botan pegó un grito y se acercó a Kaol llorando.

- ¿Por qué? - lo abrazó con fuerza, como si deseara que regresara a su lado. Kurama cerró el puño molesto. ! Ese idiota! ¿No había dicho él qué quería estar al lado de su hermana? ¿A costa de su vida? Ahora Botan estaba sufriendo por la muerte de Kaol, y Kurama no sabía las palabras exactas para tranquilizarla. Hagen golpeó la pared con furia, Narika abrazó a su hermana tratando de calmarla. Yuske y Kuawabara se quedaron en silencio con una ira contenida. Hiei se acercó a Yukina quien lloraba y trato de tranquilizarla.

Hagen se acercó entonces a Kurama.

- Kurama, pase lo que pase quiero que cuides a Botan por nosotros- el kitsune lo miró sin comprender sin embargo era un hecho de que iba a proteger a Botan. En eso empezó a temblar y una voz maléfica se escuchó por todo el recinto.

- No pondrán salir vivos de aquí- dijo la voz riendo, el lugar se empezó a derrumbar. Hagen les gritó a los detectives.

- !Salgan de aquí y llévense a Botan!

Yuske trató de alcanzarlo pero una brecha en el suelo separó a los detectives y Botan de Narika y Hagen. Botan no pudo evitar gritar sus nombres mientras Yuske decía:

- ¿Se han vuelto locos? !Ese poder espiritual es muy poderoso!

- Yuske tiene razón, ustedes no podrán solos- les dijo Kurama sosteniendo a Botan que gritaba los nombres de sus hermanos desesperada. Entonces Hagen sonrió y pronto todos comprendieron que las intenciones de ambos hermanos habían sido desde un principio morir para destruir a esa amenaza, ahora que Botan estaba en buenas manos podían cumplir con su objetivo sin problemas.

- Botan, quiero que te alejes de aquí- le dijo Hagen con una sonrisa. Botan bajo la mirada. Kurama la sostuvo en brazos tratando de llevársela de ahí, no quería que Botan viera como se iban sus dos hermanos, tenía que sacarla de ahí lo más pronto posible. Entonces un muro se destrozó y frente a Narika y Hagen apareció un dragón oscuro con ojos rojos. Todos al verlo se estremecieron, ese demonio era demasiado poderoso, sin duda era el demonio del que Koenma les había hablado, necesitaban un milagro para derrotarlo y no podían permitir que saliera de la cueva, dado que causaría destrozos por todo el mundo.

- Todos morirán y junto a ustedes esta cueva que me aprisiona. !Seré libre!

Pero entonces una barrera mágica lo rodeo impidiendo que se moviera. El demonio rugió enfurecido, era obra de esa maldita perra de nuevo. Narika era demasiado para él, la descendiente directa del hombre que lo había aprisionado antes. Hagen también utilizaba sus poderes para mantenerlo controlado. Y no solo él sintió la presencia de los dos hermanos que debian estar muertos. ¿Cómo rayos es que lo hacían?

- !Salgan de aquí! !Estamos justo encima del cráter de un volcán que va a explotar! - les gritó Narika- !Eso eliminará a este demonio de una buena vez por todas! !Pero tienen que salir de aquí!

Los detectives entendieron de inmediato el mensaje. Todos salieron del lugar, Kurama sostuvo a Botan con fuerza mientras esta gritaba:

- !Nooooooooooooooooooooooo ! !Hermanos!

La abrazó con fuerza, sabía que eso sería doloroso para ella pero él ya había decidido protegerla, no le importaba que Botan lo odiase después por aquella situación.

Todos van saliendo de la cueva. Hagen sonríe al verlos irse. Botan ahora estaba segura, y ellos sus hermanos iban a llevarse a ese demonio de una buena vez por todas al lugar a donde pertenecía.

- Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Botan- murmuró Narika mientras ambos hermanos se giraban y preparaban para plantare cara al demonio. No estaban solos, las almas de sus hermanos incluida la de Hakio estaban con ellos para sellar a ese demonio de una buena vez, la última misión de los Ninjawa.

El equipo Urameshi sale por fin del lugar y se alejan a un sitio seguro. Cuando estaban en lo alto de la montaña, escuchan un estruendo y un gritó de terror, por unos instantes hay un terremoto y luego todo se reduce a la nada. Voltean y ven que en el lugar donde estaba la mansión ahora hay un cráter volcánico, la lava se secó rápidamente, seguramente por la energía espiritual de los hermanos. El grupo Urameshi guarda silencio por la perdida y sacrificio de Hagen, Kaol, Narika, Snaida, y Hakio. Los hermanos de Botan dormirían satisfechos sabiendo que habían cumplido con su misión, para siempre.  
En eso unas luces empiezan a salir del cráter, todos observan maravillados ese fenómeno. Yuske dice entonces mientras baja la mirada con tristeza.

- Son las almas de las mujeres secuestradas- cerró el puño- Están regresando a su cuerpo, Hagen me prometió que las liberaría y su promesa fue cumplida, a costa de su propia vida.

Todos observaron en silencio, las almas se alejaron por el cielo, seguramente regresarían al cuerpo de sus dueñas. El mundo espiritual se había encargado de mantener a salvo los cuerpos. Cuando las chicas despertaran no recordarían absolutamente nada sobre la carta que recibieron ni lo que les pasó. Era lo mejor.

- Será mejor que volvamos al templo de Genkai para que Botan recupere sus fuerzas- propuso Kuawabara- Además todos estamos muy cansados.

Los demás asintieron pero Botan no se movió de su lugar observando hacia el cráter con la mirada perdida. Kurama les dijo a los otros que él se encargaría, el resto se marchó dejando solos a Kurama y Botan.

- No entiendo por que tubo que pasar esto- murmuraba Botan mientras lloraba. Kurama la abrazó y se limitó a escuchar sus palabras, solo a escuchar por ahora, era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

- No ha sido tu culpa.- fue lo único que pudo decirle.

- ¿Por qué me dejaron sola? - le preguntó Botan destrozada. Kurama no supo que responder, pero entonces miró el cráter y se sorprendió. Nuevamente unas luces salían de él. Esta vez eran hadas, hadas iguales a la que había visto en la mente de Botan, todas brillaban con intensidad. Al sentir sus presencias supo quienes eran, Botan también se sorprendió y se echo a llorar.

- Solo queríamos protegerte para que estuvieras bien - dijo una de las hadas, su voz era idéntica a la de Kaol- Por favor no llores.

- Todo va a estar bien hermanita- esta vez habló Narika.

- Te estaremos cuidando desde el cielo, por favor sonríe como solías hacerlo- Snaida también estaba presente.

- Recuerda que siempre te vamos a cuidar- El espíritu de Hagen revoloteó sobre su cabeza. Otro espíritu más salio del cráter. Botan se asombró al ver quien era.

- Perdóname Botan- dijo la voz de Hakio- Fue mi culpa por dejarme tentar por ese demonio. Perdóname- susurró. Botan llena de lágrimas le dijo que lo perdonaba.

Los cinco espíritus revolotean alrededor de Botan, la chica sonríe llena de alegría, pero entonces los espíritus se alejan hacia le cielo diciéndole adiós a su hermana. Botan trata de alcanzarlos levantándose, Kurama le dice:

- Ellos estarán bien.

Botan sonrió entonces mientras veía alejarse a sus hermanos. Pero la angustia volvió a a ella.

- Ahora estoy sola de nuevo- bajó la mirada. Kurama suspiró, sin duda Botan era aveces boba e inocente, no se daba cuenta de lo que la rodeaba algunas veces, pero eso era lo que le agradaba a Kurama. La abrazó por la espalda provocando que la chica se sonrojara, tomó su rostro y le dijo.

- No es verdad, tú no estas sola. Nos tienes a todos nosotros - besó sus labios con delicadeza, la peliazul abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Kurama se separó de ella y le sonrió.

- Vamos a casa, Botan.

Botan se quedó sin saber que decir por unos instantes. Kurama sonrió divertido, le encantaba verla sonrojada y dudosa pero antes de que la chica pudiera responder se quedó dormida en los brazos de Kurama, estaba cansada por la pérdida de energía. Era mejor llevarla al templo de Genkai lo más pronto posible. La tomo en brazos y avanzó a gran velocidad rumbo al templo de Genkai. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar por suerte. Yuske y los otros ya estaban ahí, Genkai les estaba preguntando sobre lo sucedido mientras Yukina curaba sus heridas. Todos vieron llegar a Kurama con Botan en brazos y suspiraron aliviados. Genkai le indicó a Kurama que llevara a Botan adentro. Los demás detectives se fueron retirando uno por uno. Yuske se fue con Keiko para asegurarse de que las mujeres afectadas hubieran regresado a casa sanas y salvas. Kuawabara tuvo que marcharse también pues estaba preocupado por su hermana, no sabía si ella había sido victima también del problema. Yukina se quedó en el templo ayudando a curar las heridas de Botan, Hiei tan solo se quedo fuera vigilando. Genkai llamó a Kurama entonces.

- ¿Aún tienes la pulsera que te dio Narika?

Kurama asintió con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y apareció en el campo de flores, pero él sabia que Botan no se encontraba en ese lugar. Continuó su camino y se topó con el hada de luz de nuevo.

- Eres tú otra vez, ¿Qué deseo pedirás ahora?

Esta vez la respuesta de Kurama fue inmediata.

- Quiero que Botan sonría de nuevo.

El hada de luz brilla intensamente y desaparece. Kurama continua con su camino, ya sabe a donde tiene que ir. Sale del jardín de flores y llega al bosque solitario, ahí estaba Botan sentada y abrazándose a si misma. Esta vez levanta la mirada y ve a Kurama.

- ¿Eres tú Kurama?- le preguntó. Kurama se acerca a ella y la abraza en respuesta. Botan continuó hablando llena de miedo.

- Tengo miedo de regresar, de causar problemas, de lastimar a la gente, de estar sola.

- No lo estás - le susurra Kurama al oído sin dejar de abrazarla.

. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cuál es el camino que debo tomar a partir de ahora? - Botan bajo la mirada asustada.

- Regresa a ser la misma de antes, eso es todo- las palabras de Kurama sonaban a ruego más que a otra cosa. Botan alzó la mirada.

- Quiero regresar pero no se como ¿Cómo puedo regresar?

Kurama estaba apunto de responder cuando sintió una presencia maligna y abrazó a Botan con fuerza para protegerla. Ese demonio no había desaparecido del todo.

- !No podrás volver! !Esta será tu tumba!- decía la voz. Kurama sostuvo con fuerza a Botan mientras que con su otra mano sacaba su látigo, ahora le tocaba proteger a Botan, no iba a permitir que nadie la dañara, pero entonces una luz los rodeo y Kurama sintió la presencia del hada de luz de nuevo.

- No lo creó demonio, no dejaré que toques ninguno de los dos - la voz era dulce pero autoritaria. La voz del demonio se aplacaba con la de esa persona.

- Imposible, deverías estar muerta- murmuró con furia, la voz empezó a cantar una dulce canción. Botan abrió los ojos asombrada al reconocer la canción, la voz del demonio pegó un grito de furia mientras desaparecía para siempre.

- Esa canción...- Botan mira hacia el hada de luz sin poder creerlo- Mamá.

Ante esa simple palabra el hada de luz se trasforma en una mujer muy hermosa, su cabellos eran iguales a los de Botan, era el vivo retrato de ella en grande.

- Me alegra que me recuerdes hija mía.

Kurama no pudo evitar sorprenderse, así que sus cálculos sobre el hada de luz no eran falsos, esa hada tenía relación con Botan, pero nunca pensó que se tratara de su madre. Kurama decidió guardar silencio, esto era entre Botan y su madre pero ante su sorpresa Botan dijo:

- Kurama, ella es mi mamá, mamá él es Kurama- sonrió la chica llena de alegría. Kurama no pudo evitar reprimir una risa, y tampoco la madre de Botan.

- Mucho gusto- dijo su madre- Gracias por cuidar a mi hija Botan.

- Si, mucho gusto- sonrió Kurama, ellos dos ya se conocían pero prefirieron guardar el secreto a Botan, pero sus risas los iban a delatar en cualquier momento, por suerte para ellos Botan era demasiado distraída y no se había percatado de nada.

Tras un momento la madre de Botan se despidió de su hija, prendiéndole que la cuidaría junto con sus hermanos. Kurama le prometió que él cuidaría a su hija, lo que provocó el sonrojo de Botan. El hada de luz desapareció y el bosque se trasformó en un hermoso campo de flores. Botan sonríe mientras mira a Kurama.

- ¿Cómo volvemos?

Una gotita cae tras la cabeza de Kurama.

- No lo sé.

Los dos se empiezan a reír, se escucha la voz de Genkai. Les dice que piensen en el templo. Kurama carga a Botan en brazos, ante el sonrojo de la chica.

- Quiero asegurarme de que no te pierdas durante el viaje- le guiña el ojo provocando que Botan se sonrojara mucho más. Ambos cierran los ojos y piensan en el templo. En un dos por tres reaparecen en el templo de Genkai. Kurama se voltea y ve a Botan dormida en sus brazos frente a él Genkai y Yukina los observan contentas. Hiei mira desde un árbol.

- Bienvenida Botan- le dice Yukina cuando esta empieza a despertar. Los ojos de Botan se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad, Kurama la baja de sus brazos y Botan va a abrazar a Yukina.

- Iré a a avisarle a los demás que estas bien- le dijo Yukina- Tú mientras descansa.- Yukina salió de la estancia junto con Genkai cerrando la puerta. Hiei siguió a las mujeres con un suspiro mientras Botan y Kurama se quedaban solos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Botan? - le preguntó el kitsune.

- Algo cansada pero mucho mejor- sonrojada lo abraza- Muchas gracias por salvarme.

Kurama tan solo se limita a cargarla de nuevo en brazos y la besa provocando otro sonrojo en la chica.

- Te amo - le dice Kurama mientras la vuelve a besar. Botan corresponde esos besos, esa es la única respuesta que Kurama necesita, ambos se aman uno al otro, Botan ahora esta feliz al lado del a persona que tanto amaba. Kurama depositó a Botan en la cama mientras continuaba besando sus labios. Esa noche ambos se unieron en cuerpo y alma, esa noche el ladrón kitsune robó el corazón de Botan.

FIN

* * *

Ayame:- !FIN!

Botan y Kurama sonrojados.

Ayame:- *_* !Termine! - ve a los dos- *_* Descuiden chicos, ahora ya son libres- sonrisa maliciosa- por ahora.

Kurama toma en brazos a Botan y se van rumbo a una habitación.

Yuske:- !Somos libres por fin!-

Ayame:- Bueno, es hora de que prepare mi próximo fic - empieza a escribir- *_* Esta vez tratara sobre Hiei y Yukina.

Hiei:- ¿Qué dijiste?

Yukina:- ¿Eh O.o?


End file.
